1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support stand, and more specifically, to a support stand of a projector for raising an angle of inclination of the projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support stands are commonly used to adjust height of at least one end of a device. For example, support stands are commonly used in projectors for adjusting an angle of inclination of the projector. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a projector 10 containing a support stand 12 according to the prior art. When the projector 10 is placed on a surface 14, the support stand 12 can be extended out of or pushed into the projector 10 for raising or lowering an angle of inclination of the projector 10. The projector 10 generates light 18 that is projected on a screen 16. As is well known in the art, the support stand 12 is adjusted so that the light 18 is projected on a desired location of the screen 16.
However, after extending the support stand 12 from the projector 10, it is difficult to retract the support stand 12 back to its position inside the projector 10. Often times, two hands must be used to accomplish this, with one hand used to disengage a ratchet device on the support stand 12 and the other hand being used to push the support stand 12 back into the projector 10.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide an adjustable support stand for adjusting height of a device in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.
According to the claimed invention, an adjustable support stand is used for adjusting a height of a device, the device containing a housing and a cavity in the housing. The support stand includes a ratchet casing capable of moving along a linear direction within the cavity of the housing, the cavity having an inner end and an outer end for limiting the ability of the ratchet casing to move within the cavity in the linear direction, and a ratchet disposed inside the ratchet casing. The ratchet includes a plurality of teeth and a protruding edge for limiting the ability of the ratchet to move in the linear direction, wherein the protruding edge moves between an inner end and an outer end of the ratchet casing. The support stand also includes a pawl for engaging the teeth of the ratchet, the pawl being connected to the housing at a pivot point for fixing the pawl to the housing and allowing the pawl to rotate about the pivot point, wherein the pawl rotates for engaging and disengaging with teeth of the ratchet. A base is formed on an outer end of the ratchet for supporting the device on a surface, wherein the ratchet is capable of being pulled outwards from the ratchet casing for raising a height of the device, and the ratchet is capable of being pushed into the ratchet casing for lowering the height of the device.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the support stand can be extended and retracted conveniently using one hand. It is also an advantage that that once the support stand is fully extended, the support stand can be conveniently retracted in one motion.